


Patience pays off

by Reiizu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiizu/pseuds/Reiizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo confesses to Kenma, but Kenma's too engrossed in his games to realise the obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience pays off

**Author's Note:**

> i need to familiarize myself with their characters //  
> this was sort of in my drafts folder and i guess i finished it off hooray

**-x-**

“I like you.”

The tapping of keys stops.

“Well, I guess that would be an understatement; it’s quite fair to say I’ve loved you for about eight years now.”

Kenma stares levelly at his childhood friend, Kuroo Tetsurou, unsure of what to make of this sudden confession.

Kenma was waiting for a further explanation of maybe _how exactly did Kuroo fall for someone as plain as me_ but Kuroo raises an eyebrow as if to ask _so what’s your answer?_  

“Um…” Kenma glances at the game console in his hands. “I-”

“I know,” Kuroo interrupts. “I’ll wait. Until you get bored of games. I’ll wait here when you decide you’re ready.”

Kenma doesn’t want to tell Kuroo that there’s no way that it will happen, so he stares blankly at Kuroo. “If you want?”

Kuroo chuckles and ruffles Kenma’s hair. “Alright, let’s go home!”

**-x-**

Kenma’s parents are out for a couple of days and Kenma calls Kuroo over. He hates being left alone like this. Their big house feels empty, and although he really should be used to being alone – being an introvert who hardly escapes his room and just plays games all day – somehow it’s different.

They’d planned to watch a movie together, but there’d been a massive miscalculation: Kenma’s new game arrived. Kuroo had brought a lot of food to share for the movie marathon, but he ended up being the one eating it since Kenma was too engrossed in his game.

“Kenma, I’m going to the toilet.”

“Okay.”

“Kenma I’m using your cat cup.”

“Okay.”

“Kenma I’m dying.”

“Okay.”

“How heartless! What if I had actually been serious?” Kuroo sighs, a frown pasted on his face.

Kenma doesn’t respond. Kuroo knows his mind is focused solely on the game, and any attempts to ignite a conversation would fail superbly. Kuroo switches off the TV, his interest lost, and plops down on the futon next to Kenma.

Then he watches. He observes with those keen cat eyes of his. He picks up the way Kenma’s nose twitches, the way Kenma leans in the direction his avatar is going. The way his toes curl when fighting a boss, the way his tongue snakes out of his lips when concentrating really hard.

It makes Kuroo smile. All these habits Kenma would probably never even know – unless Kuroo tells him, and that’s not going to happen. Because all these cute little habits are Kuroo’s secret to keep.

Kuroo watches Kenma for the whole five hours it takes for him to finish the game. When Kenma’s done, he turns to Kuroo.

"Sorry about that." Kenma says.

"About what?" Kuroo smiles gently. He looks amused; at what, Kenma didn't know.

"About ignoring you. I was trying to finish the game."

"It's okay, I don't mind. Besides, it was fun watching your face change every time something happened," Kuroo says, playing with a strand of pudding hair. “How was the game?”

Kenma glances at Kuroo, who is staring back. They stare at each other for a second too long for it to be a normal glance.

"... Good night. I'm tired." Kenma mumbles, turning off the light and tucking himself into his futon. He turns so his back is facing Kuroo.

"Hey, you didn't answer my question!” Kuroo laughed. “Alright, good night, _my sweet_."  


* * *

**  
**It’s happening again.

_“Who is that setter?”_

_“He’s kinda bad at setting. He’s letting the team down.”_

_“Is that hair even allowed?”_

_“He creeps me out. It’s like he’s staring at me all the time. Is he staring at you, too? Ugh, he’s still staring.”_

Not that Kenma minds. He’s used to these kinds of comments. When Kenma was a first year, the third years weren’t that nice to him, either.

So Kenma concentrates on doing his job – observing the opponent.

**-x-**

"I'm going to get a drink," Kenma says. The rest of the Nekoma team nods.

“Good job today, Kenma. We’re definitely going to win against them in the tournament now!” Coach Nekomata calls with a wide grin on his face.

Kenma walks quickly to the bubblers, trying to avoid confrontation from the opposing team. They were still glaring daggers at him, and he’d already heard a few accusations against him earlier.

Kenma hears a choked noise and groans. He follows the noise.

He rounds a corner and sees Kuroo holding someone up by the collar. There are two people on the ground; one lying on the ground and the other slumped against the wall. They look unconscious.

"Kuroo." Kenma says, his voice indifferent.

Kuroo looks over to see Kenma, and just for a split second, Kenma sees something he hasn't seen on Kuroo's face in a long, long time.

It's hatred.

Hatred and anger.

Kuroo is normally a level-headed person – he’s childish, extremely childish. When he gets mad, it’s usually as a joke. But this anger is raw and _real_.

"Kenma," Kuroo says, his face breaking into a wide grin. "What're you doing here?"

"Coach wants you back. The team is having a meeting about today's game," Kenma says smoothly.

"I see." Kuroo's face darkens for a split second. "Go back withou-"

"No," Kenma says firmly. "I'm not... leaving you here. Not on your own."

Kuroo stares straight into Kenma's eyes for a second too long - again, that lingering gaze - and finally nods. He drops the guy he was holding. "Alright, let's go!" He says cheerily.

On the way back to the auditorium, Kuroo babbles as though he'd done nothing wrong. He talks about the game, and how amazing Kenma’s tosses were.

Right before they enter the auditorium, Kenma stops, and grabs onto Kuroo's sleeve. "Kuro. Don't do that again."

"Do what?"

Kenma clicks his tongue impatiently. "You know what you did. Don't start a stupid fight because... just don't start a fight, ever. Remember what happened last time? I don't want you to get suspended again."

"Is school boring without me?" Kuroo teases. Kenma purses his lips, and Kuroo's smile fades. "Okay, Kenma. I know."

"Good," Kenma says, and continues walking.  "Because... school _is_ boring without you."

He’s mildly surprised to find that he’s telling the truth.  


* * *

**  
**Skipping breakfast and forgetting lunch had probably been a bad idea.

Kenma can normally withstand the hunger. But today, his stomach is growling in the middle of class and he can’t concentrate on the lesson. He’s _that_ hungry.

“Well, aren’t you smart?”  Kuroo laughs when Kenma tells him.

“Shush. It’s not my fault the level took a little longer to beat,” Kenma pouts.

Kuroo fumbles around in his bag. “Here, take this. I’m not hungry today – mum shoved a whole platter down my plate this morning, I swear.”

“You’ll get hungry later.”

“I have bread, too. I’ll eat it when I get hungry,” Kuroo assures Kenma. “Take it.”

“Um, okay. Thanks, then,” Kenma takes the bento from Kuroo’s grasp slowly.

Kuroo smiles, pleased. “No problem. Enjoy it.”

**-x-**

‘ _I have just enough change for a drink. Aquarius, or strawberry milk?_ ’ Kenma ponders, hovering in front of the vending machine. He decides on I Lohas, since he won’t be doing any sports today.

He dawdles back to class, taking a sip of ice-cold goodness. He hears voices he recognizes amidst the loud student chatter.

‘ _Kuro and… someone from our volleyball team._ ’

“But Yaku! I’m _hungry!_ Love your captain a little more, _please?_ ”

“If you were so hungry, then why didn’t you just keep your lunch for yourself?” Yaku sighs.

“ _Because!_ Kenma was hungry too!” Kuroo protests.

“Yeah, and so am I right now. What’s the difference?”

“The difference _is,_ you’re not Kenma!”

“Yeah, that point is valid. And I’m not you either, so too bad, so sad, I guess. I’m not kind enough to give you all of my bento, although you can have the apples.”

“Thanks, Yaku!”

**-x-**

“Yo. Yo, Kenma?” Kuroo waves his hand in front of Kenma’s face, effectively snapping him back to reality.

“Kuro?”

“Yeah, it’s me. Class is going to start soon; you better get to your seat.”

“Yeah,” Kenma says. His voice cracks, and he clears his throat. “Um. Yeah.” He gets up but can’t stop staring at Kuroo.

Why wasn’t Kuroo saying anything? Why wasn’t he complaining about his hunger, like he usually would?

“What? Is there something on my face, or are you just staring because you like what you see?” Kuroo snickers.

Kenma opens his mouth to defend himself, but closes it again.

“The bento was nice. Thanks,” Kenma says instead. “But… next time, let’s share it?”

Kuroo stares at Kenma, confused.

“Um, okay?”

“Good.”  


* * *

  
“Where is it? Not here…” Kenma whispers to himself, crawling on his hands and knees.

“Kenma. What are you doing?” Kuroo stares down at Kenma, an amused smile on his lips.

“Kuro.” Kenma says, looking at the figure towering above him. “I lost my ticket.”

“Ticket?”

“I can’t find it. It’s for a game.”

Kuroo kneels down beside Kenma and rolls up his sleeves. “Where have you searched?”

“It’s fine. You don’t have to look with me.”

“I’m not doing anything anyway. I might as well look for it. What does it look like?”

“It’s… white, with a golden border. I wrote my name on it,” Kenma stares at his hands. “And… thanks, Kuro.”

Kuroo beams. “Anything for you, Kenma!”

Kenma's starting to think that that's actually the case.

**-x-**

They stay out until it's dark, rustling around in the bushes, trying to find Kenma's ticket.

“Maybe it flew away. I’ll look over there," Kuroo says.

Kenma glances at the sky. It's pitch-black now, dotted with stars. The street lamps are flickering on, but it's still a bit hard to see.

"Let's just come back tomorrow," Kenma mumbles.

Kuroo stands slowly. "But this ticket is rare, right? For a limited edition game? How long did it take for you to get it?"

Kenma avoids the question. Instead, he says, “It's dark and I'm starting to get hungry."

“Then... I'll walk you home."

Kenma nods wordlessly and walks beside Kuroo all the way home. At the door, he waves shortly before disappearing into the house.

“Kenma? Where were you? It’s already dark out!” Kenma’s mother calls crossly.

“I was looking for something,” Kenma responds, slipping of his shoes.

“Kuroo’s mother called me, looking for him. Was he with you?”

“Yeah, he was.”

“Did he forget that they were going to have grilled salted mackerel pike tonight? He missed it.” 

“Kuro would never miss that.”

“I know, that’s why I was checking. Strange, huh.”

Kenma thinks it’s not at all that strange; and that, in itself, is strange.  


* * *

  
"Kenma!" Kuroo calls. Kenma turns to face his friend.

"Kuro."

"I found the ticket," Kuroo grins, waving a familiar cream-coloured paper around in his hand. He slaps it into Kenma’s palms.

"Oh," Kenma says, more surprised than excited. "How did you find it?"

"I had a bit of a search this morning and found it in a bush,” Kuroo answers. "Anyway, I'm thirsty, so I'm going to get a drink before the fourth bell goes. See you at club practice!"

"Mm, yeah. Thanks," Kenma mumbles, watching Kuroo speed energetically down the hallway. Kenma returns to his classroom.

"What did Kuroo want?" Yaku asks.

"He was just giving me my ticket. He found it," Kenma answers. He places the ticket in his pencil case to avoid losing or forgetting it later.

"Geez, Kenma, you should really put your name on these things next time. It's important, right?"

"I did," Kenma says, slightly defensive. He checks over the ticket, flipping it over. "Well, I _did,_ but it's not there anymore.

"You were saying?" Yaku raises an eyebrow questioningly.

"I swear it was here..."

But Kenma's name was not on the ticket. It wouldn't appear no matter how many times he flipped it over.

Which could only mean-

Which could only mean _what?_

* * *

"Nah, it's okay," Kuroo smiles. "I've got to clean up in the auditorium, so I was planning to head home with Yaku anyway."

"I see. Well... then, thanks, Kuro. I'll give it back to you tomorrow," Kenma hesitantly accepts the dotted umbrella offered to him, steps out into the pelting rain and speeds home.

He walks the usual way - along the row of shops, crossing the road, turning left then passing the flower shop.

' _The roses smell nice as usual,_ ' Kenma notes unconsciously. He stops to look at the purple tulips, and notices a familiar head of bronze hair bobbing along the rows of the flowers.

' _Yaku?_ ' Kenma frowns. ' _Isn't he meant to be back at school with Kuro...?_ '

Kenma shrugs. ' _It's none of my business. Maybe he just came out to buy some flowers?_ ' He continues walking slowly, his steps unsure and his pace uneven. He stumbles one block further when Kenma turns abruptly and walks back the way he came. His pace picks up until he's running full-speed back at Nekoma High. 

‘ _Just checking,_ ’ Kenma tells himself. ‘ _I’m just checking._ ’

**-x-**

Kenma arrives back at the school, panting heavily. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d ran so fast. The dotted umbrella lays abandoned at the school entrance.

Although he’s already breathing heavily, Kenma is racing through the school, making a beeline for the auditorium.

“Kuro!” Kenma shouts, bursting through the doors.

Three heads swivel to face him.

“Kenma? What are you doing here? I thought you went home,” Kuroo stares at Kenma, surprised.

“I need to talk to you,” Kenma wheezes out. He marches to Kuroo and tugs at his sleeve. “Now.”

“I’m cleaning-”

“Kuroo, you can’t miss this! We’ll cover for you, so hurry up!” Lev whispers, his voice echoing around the auditorium anyway.

Kenma yanks Kuroo in the direction of the door wordlessly.

“Kenma? Where are we-”

“Shut up and listen.”

**-x-**

There’d been about five minutes of awkward silence before Kenma actually spoke.

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing.”

“What?” Kuroo frowns, puzzled. “What are you talking about, Kenma?”

“The ticket,” Kenma blurts out.

Now Kuroo looks even _more_ puzzled.

“You got a new one, didn’t you? You didn’t find it; you went and bought a whole bunch of stupid gachapons so you could get another one.”

“And you think that… why?”

“I wrote my name on the ticket,” Kenma whispers. “I remember very clearly because I didn’t want to lose it. And the ticket you got didn’t have my name on it.”

Kuroo doesn’t say anything.

“A-and you gave me your food when you were really hungry.”

“That was-”

“And you got in a fight! With the opposition. That was stupid.”

“It was.” Kuroo agrees. “But nobody found out.”

“But I did, Kuro!” Kenma says, a note of urgency in his voice for an unknown reason. “And you spent the night before searching for the ticket with me when you could’ve eaten that salted mackerel.”

“Yeah, I didn’t know mum was going to make that, so-,”

“You always glance at the right corner of your eye before lying,” Kenma tells Kuroo. “Or you smile. But it’s different from your other smiles. It’s flat and I don’t like that smile.”

Kuroo looks surprised. “Really? I never noticed.”

“Because you’re always busy looking somewhere _else_ , you don’t think about _yourself._ ”

“Well, you’re right about that. I’m always looking at you.”

Kenma sighs softly. “Yeah, with a weird, perverted smile on your face, too. Perv.”

Kuroo laughs. “You’re right about that. Probably.”

Kenma stares at his feet.

“Kuro?” He says, his voice cracking slightly.

“Hmm?”

“Thanks for doing all these things for me.”

“Kenma, you have to look at me when you say these things.”

“You speak as if you know what I’m about to say.”

“Of course I know what you’re about to say. I’ve been waiting eight goddamn years for this moment.” Kuroo chuckles, and Kenma’s eyes instinctively dart up to glance at Kuroo’s smile. “Watching you all this time, getting butterflies whenever you did one of your strange habits.”

“I see. Then I don’t have to say it, do I? It’s too much of a bother.”

“Eh? Don’t be like that!” Kuroo wails, throwing his arms around Kenma’s waist.

Kenma can’t help but think that maybe, _maybe…_

Maybe Kuroo _had_ been watching him all along. He might’ve watched Kenma for eight years, remembering every little detail about Kenma; his habits, his likes and dislikes, his obsessions.

But what Kuroo didn’t realize – and what Kenma hadn’t realized until now – was that Kenma had been staring straight back. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr at: reiizu.tumblr.com  
> this story was crossposted on my ff.net: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1957564/Reiizu


End file.
